Violet Raven
by Sharingan300
Summary: (Touta x Fem!Kuromaru) Immortal this, vampire that. In the end, Touta never gave two turds of a damn either way about all that. Preparing to take his girl on a date, however, her first since finally deciding on a gender, is another matter entirely.


(Touta x Fem!Kuromaru) Immortal this, vampire that. In the end, Touta never gave two turds of a damn either  
>way about all that. Taking his girl on a date, however, her <em>first<em> since finally deciding on a gender, is another matter _entirely_.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything UQ Holder! related in any way, shape or form. I also do not (regrettably) make  
>ANY form of money on this fictional work. My only benefits from writing this are writing them at all, and getting them<br>out there for you all to read and (hopefully) enjoy. I also love getting feedback, so don't be afraid to post them reviews!

* * *

><p>A soft wind made its way over the rooftops of UQ Holder's Japanese branch headquarters. With summer having just<br>arrived, even though the sun had set, the air was pleasant and carried the faint scent of freshly cut grass and something  
>else, perhaps some sort of flower.<p>

The wind caught these scents on its journey that took it over the rooftops, down to the grass and up through a certain  
>youngster's dark hair before continuing on unobstructed.<p>

Though he would have gladly just laid back in the grass with his eyes closed and simply listened to the wind, tonight there  
>would be no such leisure. No, tonight was <em>special<em>. Rolling his arm out of habit and feeling the jacket obstructing his movement,  
>Touta gave a short grunt of annoyance and shifted his weight. While he could understand the <em>concept<em> surrounding "finer" clothing,  
>such as tuxedos and the like, their confining nature was something he could not comprehend for the life of him. Sure, they <em>looked<em> good  
>(He supposed), but who the Hell decided they needed to be so damn <em>constricting<em>? What if you needed to move fast? Be nimble?  
>He scoffed. There was no way he'd be able to fight effectively in this kind of outfit. Should a fight happen, the first thing<br>he's doing is chucking the jacket off and never looking back.

'Is this how these kinds of jackets feel while up on hangers? If that's so, I feel sorta sorry for them…' Touta grumbled in his head.

After fidgeting with his clothing a little, trying to straighten his jacket and the like, Touta sighed and just gave up with  
>a simple 'Fuck it.'.<br>His mind instead wandered over to the reason he was even wearing clothes like this in the first place. Turning back to  
>the door, Touta found only one sentence popping up in his mind.<p>

'… The heck is _taking_ her so long…?'

He wasn't annoyed at being made to wait. If anything, the wait made him nervous.

… And fidgety.

… And restless.

And all kinds of things that wasn't synonymous with "Feeling calm and collected".

After staring at the door for at the very least three minutes with no apparent change having occurred behind it,  
>Touta turned back around and let out a shaky breath. It was just a <em>date<em>, for crying out loud. What was he getting  
>so worked up about?<p>

'It's just a date! A _date_! It's not like we haven't been on one before…' Touta reminded himself.

Yes, he was going on a date. Just a simple, normal date. Nothing special about it at all.

Just a simple dinner at a restaurant. You see? Easy. Done it loads of times.

… Okay, so the times they had actually been _alone_ together in this kind of setting weren't too numerous. So what?

Dinner would then be followed up by a dance event occurring afterwards. Nothing to it.

… It would also be his long-time friend's first ever date since having decided on a gender.

… Which would also quite possibly have a lasting effect on his friend's feelings concerning public appearances while  
>clad in decidedly <em>female<em> clothing.

Touta cleared his throat and adjusted his collar a little while shifting his weight and exhaling.

'Okay, so maybe it's a _liiittle_ bit more than _just_ a date…' He amended and felt another wave of nervosity washing  
>over him.<p>

The fact that he had actually talked the blacknette into it so soon after the change didn't help ease his sense of  
>responsibility any.<p>

As Touta stood there, his back turned to the door and duking it out with his thoughts, something _changed_.

Sounds started filtering through, slightly dulled by the obstructing piece of wood in its way.

The noise grew slightly, with a few spikes in volume every few seconds.

However Touta was so deep in thought at this point, he didn't hear a thing.

Had he deployed his sharp hearing, he would have been able to discern what sounded quite a bit like an _argument_  
>of some sort being carried out behind the door.<p>

One that seemed to escalate for a few short moments, and then suddenly die down.

Silence reigned once more as the seconds passed.

Then there was a brief shuffling and-

_Crrreeaak…!_

Touta's eyes widened, for _this_ sound he DID hear.

Bringing his body around to face the door, was as easy as breathing.

Computing what he _saw_ once he did, however…

His mouth opened, and though it moved, no words passed his lips.

Black and violet met his gaze, and his eyes moved, of their own volition it seemed, from head to toe and back up  
>again several times. He tried forming words again but failed.<p>

… Maybe he should think about picking his jaw up from his feet one of these days, huh?

After several more brave attempts at forming intelligible words, it was pretty clear that Konoe Touta had been  
>struck absolutely <em>speechless<em>.

As Touta struggled with his speech capabilities (Which had unexpectedly suffered a rather severe sabotage, it seemed),  
>the person now standing just outside the door stiffened as it was closed with a resounding finality.<p>

They were now officially alone together.

A few moments of awkward silence passed between them.

Touta, who struggled to untangle his tongue.

And…

Picking at her dress, Kuromaru broke the silence with a blushing admission.

"… I look _ridiculous_…"

Blinking as her words registered in his mind seemed to be _just_ the fix Touta needed, for the next sound that left  
>his mouth was a hearty laugh.<p>

"Th… There's no need to laugh at me! I… I _know_ I look ridicu-"

_Tap!_

In what amounted to a _perfectly_ executed instant movement, Touta touched down right before the stairs leading  
>up to his partner. The sudden movement had cut off the blacknette's words, allowing him ample time to take in<br>her embarrassed blush and startled expression.

"Don't be stupid."

Kuromaru saw him smile up at her, all _warm_ and _fond_ and all for her, and felt her face heat up, though for a  
>different reason than before.<p>

"You… Are absolutely beautiful, Kuro."

His words set off a bomb of butterflies in her stomach and she averted her eyes, her hands latching onto the skirt  
>part of her dress automatically. How could he make her feel so embarrassed she wanted to hide in a hole, and<br>yet so _ridiculously_ happy she didn't even know what to do with herself? How was it even _possible_?

"Y… You're just saying that…" She managed to say, though still not looking him in the eye and blushing brightly.

Seeing her standing there, blushing and squirming like that, made Touta feel extremely happy. Her behavior meant  
>she was happy. That she appreciated his honest words. She just didn't know how to properly handle them, was all.<br>Her squirming also made Touta feel a little more relieved. It looked like he wasn't the only one uncomfortable in  
>clothes like these.<p>

"Not used to wearing a dress like that, huh?"

Clutching the hem of her dress tighter, Kuromaru looked off to the side with an equal parts angry and embarrassed huff.

"Of _course_ not! I… I've never worn one before! It… It can't be helped!"

Though the change happened several months prior, having been set on becoming a male for so long and then  
>changing her mind (Comparatively suddenly) to become a female instead hadn't exactly helped the transition any.<p>

* * *

><p>Having lived for sixteen years without a gender, suddenly acquiring one, a <em>female<em> one, with aaall the hormones it  
>brought with it, had made for a couple… <em>Interesting<em> months for Kuromaru. Though the initial change had gone by pretty  
>quickly, leaving her only a little bit sore, the following weeks had left her feeling nothing <em>but<em> sore as her new body  
>changed and acclimatized itself to its new… <em>State<em>. Gaining feminine curves and above all else, _breasts_, in a matter of _days_,  
>left Kuromaru confused, sore and cranky. As the days passed, her body changed more and more, becoming more slender,<br>her newly acquired breasts growing, her voice softening, etc.

Having to learn to deal with things like menstruation was only _one_ thing Kuromaru had _thought_ she had prepared herself  
>for prior to the change, and was then proven woefully <em>wrong<em> once it happened. Thankfully, she didn't have to go through  
>all of this on her own.<p>

Evangeline, along with Karin (Who seemed so enthusiastic about the whole thing it was scary), Kirie, and of course Touta,  
>had all been there for her. Evangeline more so than the others, showing a motherly side she usually reserved for Touta.<br>One good example was when Kuromaru had just experienced her first menstruation, sitting in the bathroom and muttering  
>bitterly about it, the vampire had given her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and offered a comforting smile, along with<br>the wise words;

"C'est la vie."

She also said it would get better with time as she got used to it. A concept the newly-turned female had rather _doubted_  
>at the time. Thankfully, as was usually the case, time had proven the vampire right.<p>

* * *

><p>Black hair cascading down the sides of her face, falling freely down her back with some bangs flowing down her front.<br>Clad in a violet dress of simple design, one that covered everything except her arms, a small area beneath her neck and  
>shoulder blades, as well as right below her throat (And showed just enough cleavage, something he took note<br>of in a sweeping glance). It ended in a billowing skirt, one that she was gripping as she finally met his gaze almost  
>defiantly. As if daring him to tell her she looked as ridiculous as she claimed.<p>

Instead, Touta smiled. Lovingly and all for her. And just like that, her heart melted once again. How he could do that  
>with just a smile and a simple gesture, it was incomprehensible and absolutely, <em>completely<em> unfair. He bowed and  
>offered her his hand.<p>

"Kuro…" Touta said, softly. "You look absolutely beautiful. Me? I'm not even sure I got this thing on right!" He chuckled.

Feeling his hand get filled with hers, Touta raised his gaze to see his… Well, girlfriend, descend the three steps.  
>His words froze in his throat when the blacknette stepped in close and embraced him, burying her face in his shoulder.<p>

"… You look absolutely handsome…"

Suddenly, she wasn't the only one blushing.

The sound of an oncoming car distracted Kuromaru from Touta's stammered "Thank you". A nice, but not _too_ nice,  
>car slowly pulled up beside them. Lowering the passenger seat window, a familiar redhead leaned over to<br>address them.

"I was told there would be a handsome young man and a beautiful young woman here who would require a ride  
>into town." He looked over at Kuromaru and grinned. "I'm glad to see at least half of that's correct."<p>

With an indignant blush spreading on her face, Kuromaru started to push away from Touta to reply properly,  
>but instead found herself embraced by him, her blush deepening as she was made to lean into him.<p>

'Touta feels so warm…' She thought and shut her eyes briefly. 'Was his chest always this broad…?'

"Yeah, _thanks_ a _lot_ for that one, Jinbei-san!" Touta laughed. "Although…" He turned his gaze on the girl in his arms,  
>who in turn met his gaze. "I can't fault you for getting <em>that<em> half right."

"Tou…!" Kuromaru was halfway through an exclamation when Touta leaned in and kissed her forehead, startling her.

"Just so we're clear," Touta said as he reached over and opened the back door closest to them. "You touch my girl  
>and I'm gonna pound you into the asphalt and then dance on you. We clear?"<p>

Kuromaru's eyes widened.

"Y…! Your…!" She stammered, embarrassed.

Jinbei's response was an easy smile and a wink.

"Oh, yeah. Crystal." He replied.

Turning to Kuromaru, Touta stepped back and bowed with his arm directing her inside the vehicle.

"Ladies first!" He stated with a grin.

Having gone back to clutching the front of the skirt-part of her dress now (It was getting instinctive by this point),  
>Kuromaru decided to just let it slide and slowly nodded and then climbed into the vehicle. When they were both<br>inside and had their seatbelts on, Jinbei got them moving at a moderate pace.

"Night's young." He said, answering the unasked question. "Plenty of time to get to the restaurant. No need to rush  
>anywhere, so take your time over there, you hear?"<p>

As they drove toward their destination, Touta couldn't help but take note of the fact that his girlfriend hadn't spoken  
>for several minutes. Catching his concerned expression just before he spoke, Kuromaru opened her own mouth to<br>intercept him but was too slow.

"Hey, are you okay? You're being kinda quiet, so…"

Kuromaru nodded and smiled, but Touta saw the nervousness it contained.

"If this is about me calling you 'Kuro', or 'My girl', then I apologize. I wasn't trying to-"

Touta found his words halted by the eruption of a sound he hadn't heard for a while and had sorely missed.

Kuromaru's laughter.

"I'm okay, Touta. Nervous, but…" She admitted with a downcast gaze, her hand seeking and finding his. "… But, you are  
>here with me, so… I'm okay."<p>

"… Are you sure? If you'd rather not go out tonight, we could-"

Squeezing his hand and mustering up some courage, Kuromaru pecked him on the cheek and held his gaze,  
>smiling and blushing.<p>

"I'm just nervous, Touta. This is my… _Our_, first date with me being… A girl." She explained. "But you're here, so I'll be okay."

Relaxing a bit at that, Touta smiled and squeezed her hand back.

"I'll do my best." He said, simply.

Smiling and nodding as they passed into a tunnel, one that was lit up by countless electronic lights in intervals along  
>its center, making the lights swish by them one at a time with a few seconds between each one, Kuromaru shuffled<br>just half an inch closer and leaned her head against Touta's shoulder. Feeling him swallow and tighten up nervously  
>widened her smile just a bit.<p>

"I don't mind…"

Touta looked at her.

"Being called 'Kuro'…"

He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Then 'Kuro' is what I shall call thee… My violet raven…"

She laughed, the vibrations transmitting directly from her into his side.

"That's terrible…!" She said and kept laughing.

He chuckled and slid an arm around her.

"As long as I can hear you laugh, I'll be as terrible as you like."

Kuro nodded, looking out through the front window as they emerged out from the tunnel and into the city.

"I can live with that." She murmured, smiling softly.

* * *

><p>Aaaaand, scene! Brilliant! Thank you everyone, I'd say we got it!<p>

Okay! The idea for this one came to me rather suddenly. The urge to write it came shortly thereafter.  
>The <em>energy<em> to actually sit down and DO so, however… Well… That, came a little bit later, which is unfortunate,  
>seeing how lacking the UQ Holder! part of the site is at the moment.<p>

I hope at least some of you found some parts of this you liked. I'm leaving it as a oneshot for now. We'll see what  
>the future brings, and I will hopefully see you all in my next story! 'Til next time!<p> 


End file.
